In the Middle of the Night
by Taylor Redmond
Summary: Pam is 3 months pregnant, and her hormones begin acting up while she and Jim sleep. Smut in the beginning and fluff near the end, with a little bit of teasing banter thrown in.


**So this is my first Office fanfic that I've published. It takes place somewhere during Pam's 3rd month of pregnancy, a few months before they got married. I hope you like it! Reviews make the world a happier place!**

* * *

><p>"Jim, Jim," Pam whispered, nudging her fiance awake.<p>

"Mmmfgggg?"

"Are you awake?"

"Knndda."

"Um, I don't really know how to say this but... I need to, ehm...I need you to..."

"Spit it out," Jim said, emerging from dreamland.

"I need to have sex," she finally admitted. She was about three month pregnant, and her hormones were going crazy. She would randomly get incredibly strong urges to have sex with Jim, during the day and night. And there was nothing that could distract her from her lust.

"Really?" Jim asked, looking at their alarm clock. "At 2:30 in the morning?"

"Yes." Pam hooked her leg over Jim, rolled on top of him, and started kissing him.

"Don't squish the baby," Jim warned between kisses.

"She's fine," Pam said.

"Don't you mean he?" Jim teased. Neither of them knew which was correct, but they could hope. But whichever gender child they happened to have, they would both love it to death.

"Nope. She." Pam looked at Jim with big, dark eyes. "Please?" she asked. Jim could tell by her slightly lower voice that she was talking about sex again.

"Because you said please," Jim said, kissing her again. His hands found the top of Pam's pajama pants and slid them down to her mid-thigh as Pam did the same to him. Jim's lips travelled to Pam's collarbone and deposited several kisses there. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, trying to arouse Jim.

He grabbed the bottom hem of Pam's cami and pulled it up, stopping to look at her slightly swollen stomach for a second. Jim pictured a tiny baby inside that slight bump and smiled at the fact that he was the one who put it there.

He continued to take Pam's shirt off completely, releasing her enlarged breasts. She was in the perfect stage of pregnancy where her top half knew she was pregnant, but the rest of her body hadn't quite gotten the message.

Pam rubbed her bare chest against Jim's, laughing at the sound of desire he made. Jim started kissing her again as his hands made their way to her breasts. He squeezed and massaged them, feeling his penis grow harder and taller as he did. Pam moaned in pleasure when he bent down to lick her nipples.

"Ah, yes," she moaned when his hand went down to her wet panties.

"You're already this wet?" Jim asked.

"Sweetie, I'm pregnant. I'm this wet just about every second of the day."

"Even at work?"

"Even at work," Pam confirmed. Jim grinned. He would remember that bit of information. He slipped his hand under the fabric of Pam's underwear and into her, earning a gasp. He began pumping his long fingers in and out of her, making her cry out with desire.

"More, Jim," she moaned. "I want you inside me." Oh, God, her words made Jim so hard.

"Sit up," Jim commanded. He refused to hurt their little developing baby by smushing it during sex. Pam did as she was told and positioned herself over Jim's erection. She made quick work of his pants and underwear, discarding them in a heap on the floor. She admired Jim's length for a second before quickly lowering herself onto it. They both groaned at the contact as Jim's hard member slipped and rubbed against Pam's wet, waiting walls.

Jim started thrusting his hips upward into Pam, and the two soon found a comfortable rhythm. Pam closed her eyes and whimpered at the sensation. She had always loved the feeling of Jim inside her, but ever since her baby's conception, she felt a constant itch within her that only went away when Jim made love to her.

Jim increased his speed and watched with delight as Pam's beautiful breasts bounced up and down with the power of his thrusts. He loved seeing her hair, sticky with sweat, become glued to her face. He loved hearing her adorable little moans and gasps every time he pushed into her. He loved the earthy scent of her arousal. He loved how her green eyes darkened with desire. He loved how it felt to have sex with her without using any protection and not have to worry about an accident.

"Jim, Jim, oh yes!" Pam moaned when Jim hit that spot inside her that made her scream loudest. And once he found the spot, he made it his personal mission to hit it every time he pumped into her.

"Oh, God!" Pam yelled. "Oh, God, I'm so close!" Jim struggled to keep himself from releasing at her words. He was determined to make her finish first. Jim reached down to Pam and began flicking her clitoris lightly to speed up her orgasm. It worked. With a loud scream that could have woken the neighbors, Pam came powerfully. Then the feeling of her hot, wet walls clenching around him made Jim release into Pam.

Pam sighed with pleasure as Jim exploded inside her. Pam bounced up and down on him a few last times as she felt his seed fill her up and bent down to kiss him. She collapsed on top of Jim, exhausted but satisfied. Her ache had gone away, and nothing in the world mattered to her other than the man she was laying on top of.

"I love you so much," Jim said into her hair.

"I love you too. And I'm going to love the hell out of this baby, whether it's a boy or a girl."

"I was just thinking the exact same thing," Jim laughed. His lips found hers and they kissed for what seemed like an eternity. They finally broke apart when Pam decided she needed to breathe.

"We should get to sleep," she murmured groggily.

"Is that all I am to you? Something to satisfy your overactive pregnant sexual desires?" Jim teased.

"Exactly. I'm in it for the sex and money," Pam said with a sleepy sarcasm.

"The first part I'm all too happy to give, but I'm not so sure about the second. I'm just a salesman at this paper company called Dunder Mifflin. Doesn't pay too great."

"Well crap. Jim, I think we should break up."

"Fine by me. I kind of have a crush on the receptionist there, anyway."

"You should ask her out. I bet she knows deep down that she has always had a crush on you too. Ever since she met you, even when she was engaged."

"Oh my God, Pam. How do you know so much about her? Have you been following me to work?"

"You've found me out. I'm one of those crazy, insecure, follow-you-everywhere-to-make-sure-you're-not-cheating types."

"Huh. Beats me why a girl as beautiful as you would ever be insecure." Pam opened her mouth to respond, but closed it when she couldn't think of anything to say to such a sweet comment. She just stared into Jim's eyes for a moment and kissed him, overwhelmed with love.

"Maybe I don't want to break up after all," she said after the kiss ended. Jim chuckled. "We really should get to sleep, though."

"Here's a hint: waking me up and begging me to have sex with you isn't exactly the best way to get me to sleep."

"Oh, shut up," Pam said, turning onto her side and facing away from Jim. He scooted up and pressed his body against hers. Their legs intertwined as Jim pulled up the bed sheets to cover his and Pam's still naked selves. He gently kissed her hair and hugged her around the middle, resting his hands gently but protectively over her slight baby bump.

They fell asleep in that position, wishing that nothing would ever change and they could stay together in their state of perfection for the rest of their lives.


End file.
